breakoutkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie DuChamp
Charles "Charlie" DuChamp is one of the U.S. Marshalls that heads the group, the Breakout Kings, whose job it is to capture fugitives on the run. Biography ﻿Early life During high school DuChamp was a three sport athlete and boyfriend of his future wife and childhood sweetheart. During his early twenties, He also served in the U.S Marine Corps as a member of the 1st EOD Company, 7th Battalion. While serving in the Marines, he was nicked-named "virgin" because he "didn't fuck around". In his later life he was assigned to work in the Department of Criminal Program Analyis (C.P.A) for six years, because he was suffering of Congenital Heart Defect (CHD) which was unfortunately to his despair, a Middle Class Job ( A.K.A as a Desk Job). Season 1 However when criminal August Tillman escaped prison he got the chance to lead the newly formed Breakout Kings team, that's goal is to capture escaped fugitives with the aid of the most elusive criminals he and Ray Zancanelli have ever caught. Charlie distinctively accepted the proposal in order to get a "shot" in field work. Charlie Duchamp is first seen at the US Marshals Director's Office where he along with Ray Zancanelli is shown crime scene photos of a series of August Tillman's recent victims. Charlie is then informed that Ray's unorthodox proposal about gathering a team of cons to catch other cons is accepted. Charlie agrees to join the team. Charlie and Ray then gather the three (previously four) most elusive convicts they have ever captured, including Lloyd Lowery, Sean Daniels, and "Philly" Rotchcliffer. The convicts agree to join their special task force The "Breakout Kings". The team also includes a civilain Julianne Simms, acting as the team's analyst. The team succeeded in catching August Tillman, however Philly was sent back to prison with her sentenced doubled when she tried to escape, she was replaced by Erica Reed. The team successfully apprehend several convicts and fugitives thereafter. As the show goes on, Charlie would come to experience personal troubles, including his wife urging him to take a much needed vacation and a bomb planted in his house by Christian Beaumont. Season 2 Charlie was later offered a promotion and he and the breakout Kings were all in turmoil as to the restructuring that may happen. But he turned it down in favor of working in the field with the team. It was short lived as while chasing their most recent fugitive, Damien Fontleroy, he is shot and killed, effectively ending his life while looking into Erica's eyes. After he dies he sheds a tear in his right eye. After his death Ray was reinstated as a U.S. Marshal and promoted as the leader of the group. Later, his team tracks down and captures Damien who has Charlie's badge and is using it to pose as him to infiltrate people's houses. During the "scavenger hunt" he set up for Ray's daughter, Damien manages to sneak into Charlie's house and plant a clue in his ashes without Charlie's widow ever noticing. As a result, Ray has to dig through the ashes, but says Charlie wouldn't have minded if he had to dump them all over the floor if it meant saving his daughter. After the team rescues Ray's daughter, they prepare to arrest Damien, recovering Charlie's badge from him, but when Damien taunts them about going through Charlie's ashes, Ray pushes him off a roof to his death, avenging Charlie. Ray later returns Charlie's badge to his wife who is relieved Damien is dead and says she has to believe that God needed Charlie. Personality Duchamp does not consider any criminals as honorable or trustworthy. And at first he felt the same way about the criminal members of his team, and like Ray he only considered them as "Tools" to catch other cons. However as he continues to work with them, he learns to respect and trust for the cons he is workingwith. Duchamp has also always considered his teammates as "Brothers," people he can always trust and fight for. Trivia *Charlie is the first main character to kill a main antagonist: Bennett Ballester. **Charlie is the only main character to be killed off in the series. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Breakout king members Category:Male